The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, and more particularly, to a printing apparatus having an image correction function.
In the past, a printing apparatus that has a registration or calibration function has been known. The printing apparatus prints a pattern on a belt, a sheet, or the like, measures the positional deviation or density of a printed image, and corrects the image on the basis of the measurement. The measurement for the image correction is performed at various times, such as at the time of start or termination of the print job or at the time of standby when printing is not performed.